


Working out

by madhatter_of_Every_thing



Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Bad Writing, Don't Judge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhatter_of_Every_thing/pseuds/madhatter_of_Every_thing
Summary: Based off a Instagram postJames and Joe go work out ; ) ps I rushed it at the end





	

It was just a regular day, but yet something was off... I can't seem to put my finger on it but something off.. ah fuck it it doesn't matter anyways I'm almost done editing with joe. wait.  now that I think of it Joe has been staring at me, well more like I try to stare at him but he's already looking at my direction.

I'm not gonna hide it like a pussy well at least not in my own mind but  I like him a lot.  it's hard to hide it when your alone with him. And not just that he going to work out with me which is much harder to hide.

But.. for some reason he won't stop looking my direction.  what the fuck is he looking at??? Me? no. That's not possible Joe isn't gay, is he ? Even if he was gay he wouldn't like someone like me plus we been friend's for so long an-

"hey what's on your mind?" Joe bluntly said 

"huh? I mange to say "oh nothing " shit I shouldn't have said that, he going to know something up

he just look at me for a moment but then later  said "c'mon let go" 

                 ***********************

 Yep something off, while we where in the car Joe stayed silent unlike his usual self he would be babbling about how he could lift more than me or something of that sort.

But I tried not to pay attention, once we where in the gym I noticed there we're pratacly no one there besides the owner and a man. It wasn't so bad the man didn't look half bad.

once me went to the changing room Joe finally talked 

"We came on a good day there no one here besides the owner " Joe announce 

"Wrong dumb ass you forgot the guy" I joked 

"oh my baaad" Joe grind "what you want to get in him or something?" he joked 

blood rushed to cheek "maybe what if I did?"

Joe smiled seem to fade away "well... your to good for him" he blurted out for no reason 

                 *******************

Once we reached the treadmill I noticed that the guy was still here and god damn he's more got than I expected. Not gonna lie I was checking him out  and I think he was checking me out

"Hey you look knew, I'm dawn" he said 

" I  could say the same " I managed to say 

it was going good till Joe came out of nowhere 

"so I was wond--FUCK" Joe "accidentally" drop a 5 pounds weight on him 

"Oh my bad"Joe said while putting his arm around me "but you seen this dude is mine so if I where you I would leave right now " It was very awkward scene I was taller but it felt right 

Dawn seem pissed "you little-" he looked at the owner then at joe but then just later went back to what he was  doing 

 "So shall we work out " Joe eagerly said 

"sure?" I mumble, not knowing what the fuck is going on

          ******************************

 once we were done I just had to ask Joe why he was so jealous in the gym 

"sooo gonna explain what happened " I asked

he stayed silent for a moment then when the like turned red he kiss me. his lips were soft I eagerly replied. 

"why don't I show you why in my house "


End file.
